Kuroko
by mxndaddy
Summary: Te amo, Kuroko. AkaKuro/KuroAka. AU.
1. Sinopsis

**Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Kuroko**

Sinopsis.

►► Supe tu nombre desde antes de hablarnos.  
Te observé sin que me conocieras.  
De repente, en toda mi amargura, comenzaste a convertirte en mi  
adorado y admirado sueño, aunque no lo creas.  
Y por más que para ti basura sea, siempre serás mi perfecto Kuroko.◄◄

( Un **stalker** es una persona que vigila o espía, mediante Internet, sobre todo utilizando las redes sociales. Algunos académicos los llaman los observadores silenciosos o fantasmas. La acción de **stalkear** , implica una práctica común. )

Akashi Seijuro es prácticamente una sombra y un marginado social en su preparatoria. Y realmente no le importa, porque él lo quiso así. Pero, un día, al comienzo de las clases en su último año de escuela, llega de intercambio un estudiante de notas perfectas (y en todos los aspectos que se pueda ver superficialmente): Kuroko Tetsuya.

Al instante es adoptado con el apodo de el "Príncipe perfecto" por todas las alumnas y varios alumnos. Se adapta rápidamente al sector de los más populares, siendo relativa y exageradamente inalcanzable para Akashi. Y esto no le hubiera afectado si no fuera porque se enamoró a primera vista de Kuroko, además de darse cuenta de que, en efecto, él era su mejor amigo en completamente todas las redes sociales que utilizaba cuando iba a la Escuela Media. Amistad que se cortó cuando Akashi tuvo conflictos y tenía la tarea, por orden de su padre, de borrar todo contacto con las redes sociales. Lo más gracioso de todo es que Kuroko experimentó un odio a primera vista con él.

Y Akashi no tiene idea de qué hacer para remediarlo y evitar que Kuroko sienta aquellos sentimientos cuando lo otée. Porque absolutamente no quiere lastimarlo, nunca de los nunca. Porque éste es para él algo surrealista. Entonces, con ello, sus pensamientos y dudas le carcomen y comienza a desesperarse cada vez más. Entonces hace lo que siempre supo ejercer: ser un _stalker._ Observarlo desde las sombras, protegerlo sin importar qué, sabiendo que eso no estaba bien, sabiendo que Kuroko lo miraría como un asqueroso insecto.

Pero... Él realmente ama a Kuroko.

► ► Huye.  
No permitas que tu propia apodo,  
el "Rey de las sombras", se vuelva en tu contra.  
No dejes que la oscuridad te alcance.  
No querrás acercarte a _eso_ , que te lastimarás.  
Tampoco asesines a _eso_.  
Porque no sea que _eso_ , en realidad sea yo, Tetsuya... ◄ ◄

Este FanFic se actualizará cada semana. Estoy segura de eso porque ya tengo todo escrito. Será muy corto. Gracias de antemano a todas las personas que lean esta historia.


	2. Pit of Vipers

**Parte I.**

Pit of Vipers

Cerré mi casillero con mis libros en mano. El timbre estaba a punto de sonar, y sinceramente no tenía ningún ánimo de seguir asistiendo a las clases sabiendo todo lo que el profesor enseñaba, dictaba y mostraba. Era realmente aburrido y tedioso. Pero tengo que seguir para por lo menos mostrarle a mi padre que era capaz de avanzar sin encerrarme ni nada parecido. Mejor dicho: tenía que darle una lección a mi padre. Porque nadie desafía a Akashi Seijuro, ¿cierto?

Sentí un leve empujón en mi hombro, seguido de alguien cayéndose delante de mí. Y en ese momento, todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo, respingaron. Se quedaron congelados sin saber qué hacer.

―Lo siento, no fue mi intención... ―calló al verme, y esta vez yo me permanecí en shock. Parpadeé constantemente para comprobar si mi vista no me estaba dando una mala jugada o algo parecido. Pero no. La apariencia de esa persona era de verdad, no era ninguna ilusión.

Sus cabellos eran celestes y aparentaban ser absurdamente sedosos, y muy brillante... Al igual que sus ojos. Pero ellos... sus orbes estaban opacados. Eran como... ¿iluminados y oscuros?, a su misma vez. Qué extraño. Qué raro... mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. ¿Por qué será? Y su piel era muy pálida y lo celeste que poseía resaltaba mucho más. Sus pestañas, largas, aleteaban como tratando de salir de un trance. Ah, y no hablemos de cómo le queda el uniforme... Es como si él lo hubiera elegido por sí mismo. Increíble. Es igual que... un ser perfecto.

No obstante, aquella magia que sentí al mirarlo desapareció cuando me dirigió una mirada de profundo odio.

¿Por qué sentí un pequeño dolor en mi corazón y una ansiedad en alguna parte de mi cuerpo?

... Peculiar. ¿Será esa persona la que lo produjo? ¡Simplemente interesante!

 _―Chocó con Akashi Seijuro..._

 _―¿Es alguien nuevo? Nunca lo he visto._

 _―¡Es muy guapo, parece un muñeca de porcelana! ¿Cómo se llamará?_

 _―¿Vamos a ayudarlo y a preguntarle su nombre?_

 _―No sé si sea buena idea... Está con Akashi Seijuro. Esperemos a que se vaya._

Reí a lo bajo cínicamente al escuchar los susurros. Y al parecer el ser perfecto al cual conocí hace unos instantes lo malentendió y su mirada solamente se intensificó. Dejé de reír al momento y junté mis labios en una fina línea, intentando que el brusco cambio de mi ánimo no se noté tanto. Arrepentido de su horrible malinterpretación extendí mi mano para remendarlo.

―Lo siento, pero no lo siento ―dijo mientras se levantaba, rechazando de un manotazo mi ayuda. Aquello me dolió, sinceramente. Y las murmuraciones de los entrometidos que todavía se encontraban en el pasillo se elevaron―. Eres realmente desagradable ―musitó dirigiéndome una leve expresión de enfado. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, él no había hecho ninguna otra expresión además de esa...

Coloqué mi mano derecha en el lugar en donde supuestamente estaba mi corazón. A pesar de ser un órgano más, presentía que la angustia asesina que se presentó desde la parte en la que a él le desagradé a primera vista, se provocaba allí.

Es como un diablo.

Sonreí casi imperceptible ante aquella comparación, y estoy seguro de que mis pupilas se dilataban. Estaba muy emocionado.

Había encontrado algo demasiado interesante... Ese algo que puede que logre controlarme fácilmente...

 _"Por primera vez, Akashi Seijuro podría perder su propio juego al dejarse engañar por una sombra"._

La voz de mi cabeza pronunció eso, y no pude estar más de acuerdo. Pero es que nunca sentí tantas cosas juntas en unos pocos minutos... Y si lo experimenté, fue hace mucho tiempo, en esa rectangular caja con la que podías comunicarte con alguien que está en la otra parte del mundo, sin ningún problema.

Tengo la intuición de que esa persona me hará hacer cosas inimaginables para mí... Y sentir cosas que pensé se habían enterrado.

El timbre finalmente sonó y salí de los pensamientos en los que me ahogué en profundidad. Ya no había nadie en el pasillo. Esta vez, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y con mis ojos más brillosos, me encaminé hacia el salón de clases, apretando mis libros contra mi pecho, tratando de que toda la emoción que ahora contenía no se salga por completo.

 _"Rómpeme por completo, ¿sí?"_ Dije en mis adentros, queriéndoselo enviar telepáticamente a esa persona.

Abrí la puerta. Ésta se deslizaba, así que no era mucho problema. Lo que sí, no me esperé verlo a él junto al profesor, a punto de presentarse. Aparentemente llegaba un poco tarde. Pero el profesor no me regañó. No hizo nada. Solamente bajó la cabeza cuando lo viré.

―Buenos días. Siento la tardanza, profesor ―dije con un escaso tinte de sarcasmo y decepción en mi voz. Eran fáciles de manipular. Fácil que te tengan miedo y respeto―. Es sólo que me perdí un poco en los pasillos al no prestar tanta atención ―oí una risa ahogada. Era una chica. Momoi Satsuki, si no me equivoco. Se silenció a ella misma al percatarse de que la observaba―. De todas formas, prosiga con su clase. Espero no haber sido mucha molestia ―me senté en el único asiento de la fila de adelante. Estaba excluido de todos. No me dolía ni me molestaba. Yo lo quise ―y lo quiero― así.

El profesor se aclaró la garganta, nervioso.

―B... Bueno... Hoy, como ven, tenemos a un nuevo estudiante entre nosotros. Vino desde la preparatoria de Jabberworck. Así que... ―seguía incomodándose por mí, y eso me causaba gracia. Era lamentable de su parte asustarse por un simple adolescente―. Puedes presentarte a todos.

Él curvó sus labios, sacándome el aire. Su mirada se suavizó. Mi interés sólo creció.

―Buenos días. Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya y tengo 17 años. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien durante este año en el que estaremos todos juntos. Ojalá seamos amigos, ¿está bien?

Absolutamente todos ―exceptuando a unos pocos que estaban, prácticamente, en otro lado― comenzaron a susurrar sobre el nuevo. Al parecer era alguien que atraía a las personas, natamente.

... Así que...

 _Tetsuya..._ Kuroko. Kuroko, ¿eh?

―Siéntate detrás de Akashi Seijuro... ―tartamudeó antes de decir lo siguiente―. Por favor levanta la mano para que Kuroko pueda saber dónde estás ―hice lo pedido, obviamente. Porque estaba eufórico. Kuroko iba a estar detrás de mí.

Veía a Kuroko como algo interesante. Como una fosa en la que podía caer. En la que no sería capaz de liberarme jamás si me hundía; si me ahogaba. También podía ser una víbora. Que él me envenenaría, que eso penetraría en mi ser y que finalmente ganaría la batalla. Tampoco es como si quisiera pelear contra él...

Después de todo, apenas lo conozco. Y eso lo hace más, más, más y más interesante al asunto porque no sé sobre sus movimientos. Era peligroso, sí, pero divertido.

Espero algún día decirte todo lo que me provocas en segundos, Kuroko.

La voz que estaba en mi mente otra vez apareció.

 _"Es inevitable que caigas, ¿sabes? ... Es inevitable que quieras perder... Es irresistible el no participar en este juego, y a la misma vez, sí hacerlo. Es demasiada atractiva, la muerte. Y otra vez, es inevitable que te hundas y te ahogues en él. Ya que Tetsuya ahora es tu salvación, ¿verdad?"_

Oculté mi cara con ambas manos ante la sorprendida audiencia de mis compañeros y profesor. Oculté la sonrisa que salió de mí sin quererlo. Oculté el deseo de querer morir internamente por la peculiaridad de Kuroko.

* * *

Ayer no tenía ganas de actualizar (x2. Ya que ya lo había hecho en Wattpad). Ahora aquí me tienen, Voilá!

Como algunos se habrán dado cuenta, estaba escuchando Pit of Vipers de Simon Curtis al momento de escribir el capítulo, así que... Si quieren pueden escucharlo subtitulado por Alexito Garcia, obviamentre en Youtube.

Bueno... La preparatoria en la que estaba anteriormente Kuroko, Jabberworck, es el equipo de Nash (Extra Game), por si no se habrán percatado. 3

Bueno, eso. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.


	3. The memories of an Emperor

**Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Parte II.

 **The memories of an Emperor**

 _Me senté en la banca del parque, e incómodo por la posición, me recosté y prendí la laptop._

 _Coloqué en mi rostro una máscara de gato, la misma que me había regalado mi mejor amigo de las redes sociales por mi cumpleaños. No puedo negar que fue uno de los regalos más baratos que me dieron, pero la intención valió más que todos los demás presentes. Lo sentía más especial que cualquier otra cosa._

 _Temblé levemente por el frío que comenzaba a hacer, ya que el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina… Literalmente, porque allí hay un bosque, en el cual siempre, siempre, sin importar qué, hacía frío. Era extraño, pero por eso atrae a muchos turistas. Si no vienen preparados terminan mayormente muriendo de hipotermia. Es algo gracioso si se piensa así… O tal vez tengo un sentido de humor muy negro. Y esa palabra me hace recordar a mi compañero Aomine Daiki… Wow, qué chistoso que soy. La diversión despilfarra por mi cara seria._

 _El tono de una vídeollamada se hizo presente, y era obvio de parte de quién era. Así que sin querer hacerlo esperar más me puse una campera negra, contrastando con la mascarilla blanca y con rayas rojas. Por supuesto que mis ojos heterocromáticos aún se podían ver, y agradecía mucho el gesto. Mi amigo producía esta clase de cosas por hobbie, en su tiempo libre, cuando no tenía nada que hacer… Entre otras cosas._

 _―Tetsuya ―susurré. Y me sobresalté cuando escuché un pequeño "¡Boo!" desde el otro lado. Después de eso, una risa casi inaudible se notó._

 _―Te asusté, ¿eh? Lo siento, Sei-kun. Pero te veías tan concentrado que se me hizo inevitable._

 _Una especie de ternura cruzó por mi sentir, e hice una curvatura en mis labios._

 _―Sí. Me sorprendiste por completo, Rey de las sombras ―los ojos de mi amigo se abrieron un poco más que antes y me di cuenta que esa era su cara de sorpresa. Qué interesante. Y sus mofletes se inflaron chistosamente, sonrojados. Eso es mucho más interesante… y bonito._

 _―Ya te he dicho que dejes de apodarme así, Sei-kun. No se vale, porque cuando te digo Emperador no te molesta para nada ―replicó la querida "Sombra", y produjo que sonría abiertamente. Me encontraba de un increíble y nada inesperado buen humor. Siempre que hablaba con él acababa así: encantado._

 _―Es que soy eso ―apoyé la laptop en mis piernas y extendí a lados opuestos mis dos brazos, con un gesto de arrogancia en mí―. Yo soy un emperador, Rey de las sombras._

 _Mi mejor amigo suspiró algo irritado. Lo podía presentir. A él no le gustaba mucho esos leves comportamientos de soberbia al que yo estaba acostumbrado de padecer. Sin embargo, irremediablemente, le causaba gracia._

 _―No jodas, Sei-kun._

 _―… No estoy jodiendo, pero si quieres puedo joderte a t…_

 _―Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra. Terminar. Eso ―recalcó cada palabra con voz ultratumba, y un escalofrío casi escaso recorrió por mi columna vertebral, pero también me hizo reír fuertemente._

 _―Joderte a ti, Rey de las sombras ―completé guiñando con mi ojo izquierda, y también con una sonrisa pícara, incitando a que se enoje. Era divertido ver cómo yo podía sacarlo de sus casillas, a pesar de que tenga mucha paciencia._

 _Era interesante, muy interesante._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, con un pequeño sudor resbalando desde mi sien hasta mi mejilla. Estaba sobresaltado.

Así que, el Rey de las sombras…

¿Esa será la tan triste historia de la que me ha hablado él?

"El Rey de las sombras… " Me repitió aquella voz, en un murmuro que contenía dolor. Una curiosidad me embargó por ello.

* * *

 _―¡Kuroko-kun! ―llamó una de mis compañeras, Momoi Satsuki, al recién llegado, que es mi nuevo y único observado. Les dirigí una disimulada mirada. Quería estar informado sobre todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor―. ¿Cómo es tu nombre en la red social Dialn*? ¿La conoces, cierto?_

 _Kuroko se quedó pasmado un momento._

 _Extraño._

 _―¿Kuroko-kun?_

 _―Ah, sí ―reaccionó―. Soy el Rey de las sombras. Será fácil encontrarme, porque obviamente soy el único con ese nombre._

 _Reí a lo bajo, intentando que no se percataran de mi notable interés por su charla._

 _―Oh ―exclamó sorprendida y con sus mejillas sonrosadas… Al parecer ella también posee algo único: la estupidez (puedo jurar que esas palabras, en mi cabeza, se escupieron involuntariamente… Como si la voz me estuviera controlando, otra vez)―. ¡Es un nombre muy cool! El Rey de las sombras ―rió tontamente, como si estuviera coqueteando. Me divirtió tanto, tanto pero tanto, el hecho de que Kuroko no se diera cuenta._

 _"Es alguien despistado", anoté en mi cerebro. "Y también… Se apoda el Rey de las sombras"._

* * *

El Rey de las sombras…

Y mi descubrimiento me hizo estremecer.

¿Eran la misma persona? Y si es así…

Negué reiteradas veces.

"Él es Tetsuya, Seijuro. Él es la persona de la que tanto te hablé. Él es la sombra que iluminaba, como antes te decía metaforicamete. Aunque si hablamos de la luz que dejaba la pantalla por culpa de las luces de su cuarto, también lo hacía literalmente". Reí por la estúpida broma mal hecha. "En todo caso… Ahora es todo más interesante, ¿no lo crees?"

―Sí, tienes razón, Akashi. Siempre tienes razón, Emperador destronado.

Fue lo último que dije antes de acomodarme otra vez en la cama y dormir, esta vez ―o eso espero―, definitivamente.

* * *

 _Conseguí ver una silueta de un muñeco de trapo moverse por una mana nívea y las uñas pintadas de un pálido color celeste. Aparentemente Tetsuya deseaba que lo viera jugar. O tal vez me estaba mostrando su nuevo diseño: yo. Aquel adorno tenía cabellos rojos, como yo. Y tenía ojos de colores desiguales, de la misma forma y orden en la que yo lo tenía._

 _―Soy el Emperador oscuro ―Tetsuya intentó imitar mi voz inútilmente, y reí estrepitosamente._

 _―¡No, no! ―aplaudí tres veces―. Tienes que emplear un tono de voz arrogante y egoísta, de soberbia, como si todos los demás, exceptuándote a ti, fueran sólo basura a tus pies. Tienes que tener una seguridad grande si planeas copiarme, Tetsuya._

 _―Ajá, sí ―asintió con, aún, su aspecto tranquilo―. Mírenme todos, soy el Gran, Gran Emperador perfecto. Nadie puede llegarme a la suela de los zapatos ―reprimí la risa que amenazaba con salir de mis labios―. Excepto mi oh, Todopoderosa sombra que no tiene ninguna imperfección, que es capaz de pasarme en perfección en todos los sentidos._

 _Y no contuve la carcajada que permití que deje mi boca, y Tetsuya me acompañó encubriendo más su diversión por la broma que había hecho. Pero lo que no sabía él, es que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquello._

 _Tetsuya era una sombra sin ninguna imperfección. Alguien perfecto, no como yo._

 _Es una lástima que tenga que decirte adiós en un día cercano._

 _Es verdaderamente una pena el saber que tendré que dejarte, a ti, a esta ciudad, a este mundo en sí. Pero, Tetsuya… Debes saber que no olvidaré nada. Debes saber que nunca perderé de vista estos momentos. Que nunca saldré por completo de esta ciudad quemada, hecha cenizas, a la que ni siquiera tú perteneces._

 _Pero realmente lo siento, Tetsuya. Es un grave error, sin embargo, mi trabajo de abandonarte se dificulta por los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti. Enserio, soy un completo estúpido. Porque yo, Tetsuya, te amo. Y como dije antes, tendré que decirte adiós tempranamente._

 _Lo siento._

* * *

 _Lamento cualquier error, pero ahora estoy muuuuuy apurada._

 _La red social es obviamente una invención mía._

 _Y eso._

 _La historia será corta, como creo que he dicho antes. Espero que hayan disfrutado de Las memorias del Emperador. 3_


End file.
